Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Round 2 of the Grand Magic Games
"Alright now lets being the next battle shall we" Mato announced to the crowd "This match will involve The forgiven demon of Koma Inu! Nova! vs The Wizard Saint of Warrior Angel, The legendary Konto: the Angel's Knight! Zora Halo!" The crowd roared excited to see 2 powerful wizards about to fight. Nova sashayed into the stadium with a smile on her face as she gazed at the other side of the arena. Zora walked to the arena with a calm and serene look on his face with his hands in his pockets and his eyes not even opened, in fact he didn't looked excited one bit. Nova was determined to get her opponent into the fight. "Yo Moody Man! It's nice to meet you. My name's Nova" she called out. Zora looked at Nova after hearing what she called him. "Im Zora." He responded with the same look as he came into the arena. "Yep. You're Moody Man alright. Well now that introdactions are out of the way... let's go!" Nova practically yells the last part in excitement. She gleefully runs towards Zora and instantly drops down for a sweep kick. "Hmph." Zora watched as she ran towards him, he lazily takes a step back so her sweep kick swept right in front of him. "I have interest in fighting you, you should give up now so I won't hurt you." "Give up? Not in my vocabulary. Bring it on." She lifted up on her hands, flipped up and lightly landed, going straight into a whirlwind of punches and kicks. Zora quickly spun around and lazily blocked the punch with his bare hand and lazily tried to punch her. Nova caught his hand and flipped her body over his, lightly pushing off his back as she frowned. "Come on Moody Man! Show a little effort here!" She turned and ran for him again this time equipping knuckle guards as she swung. As she flipped over him Zora also turned to face her as she landed. As she approached with her knuckle guards Zora took a stance and as she came trying to punch him Zora kept evading her punches as keeps trying again and again but still cant get a hit. The entire time Nova tried to hit him Zora's has never taken his eyes of Nova and her movements. "You're kinda creepy Moody Man." she guessed he was probably tracking her so she made her movements arbitrary. She closed off her mind to logical and swung without pattern or even thought. Thinking back to her almost day long spar with Aiden she remembered a few tricks for future use and smirked. Zora continued to dodge her attacks still never losing her from his sight. Until he eventually caught on of her punches. Nova tried to punch him with the other arm, however Zora deflected the punch away. He kneed her in the gut which lifted her in air a bit only for Zora to do a spin kick and sent her flying away. "You maybe be able abandon all your fighting styles and fight randomly, however no matter how hard you try to hide it you always use a little bit of your fighting style in your random attacks. Not to mention I could see every movements those 2 together aloud me to predict your next move." He said Nova with a calm and serene face. Nova felt the kick to her gut but ignored it. Time to test out what he could do. She equipped her dual swords and assassin's armor. In a instant she was next to him and slashed at his torso with one sword and his arm with the other. Zora watched as she changed gear and clothing. "So she's a requip wizard and one who specializes in the Knight." Zora just stood there watching as Nova attempted to slash at him from his chest and arm, however the blade was unable to pierce his skin or clothing. Nova switched to her quick strike armor and surprised him with her speed. She manages to get a quick hit to his jaw and repaid him back for kicking her gut by doing the same she then backed off and waited for his next move. Zora went flying back. He tried to get control of himself by putting his hands on the ground to slow him down but was flying too fast and hits the arena's wall. He got out of the rubble and brushed himself off. "She's not only agile she has the speed and power to back up her as well. She's no ordinary wizard." He walked over to Nova with his hands in his pocket, walking the same as when he entered the arena. "I take it your not going to follow my advice and give up? Well in that case I'll have to end this quick." As he walked close Nova realized he didn't have a single scratch on him. He then began to release magic energy as he continued to walk closer. "Show off" she mumbled and then raised he voice so he could hear her, "Quick? It hurts that you underestimate me so much." She works on keeping the mood light so as not to get intimidated. As he approaches, Nova prepares for the battle to really start. With her quick strike armor and double sword equipped, Nova waited for her opponent to reach her. As Zora was walking towards her he suddenly vanished which caught Nova by surprise. She was then kicked on her knees which made her lose her balance and fall. As she was falling Zora appeared behind and drop kicked her on her back into the ground. The collision with the ground caused her to bounce back. Zora then twirled around and back kicked her away. As she was flying away she flipped over and managed to get control of herself as she safely landed, she then looked back to where Zora was and noticed he was missing. He then appeared in front of her and attempted to punch her with his fist inches in front of her face. She leaned back and his fist flew over her. Nova had not been prepared initially but was starting to get a feel for his speed. Her foot whipped up to connect with his chest and then she requiped into a creamy armor that shined faintly. "My turn." she stated as an aura of power began to roll off her in waves. Zora then sensed something was up and jumped backwards as he backflipped away. He then stood up straight with his hands in his pocket and waited. Nova roared and began a furious assault with her scythe, Reaper. Each step was punctuated with a chunk of earth missing under her feet from the sheer force she exerted. As she approached Zora stood there watching. He then punched the ground as hard as he could, demolishing a wide area of the ground. He then leaps toward her with his incredible speed and attempted to throw punch, with the momentum he's gain the attack is going to be powerful. Nova used her loss of balance to barely evade the attack. She then used her armor to cast a bright glow to blind his eyes to prevent him from seeing her attack as she held her scythe out and tried to slash Zora. The scythe was unable to cut him, however the power she used was enough to send him flying. As he collided with ground he used the collision to get back to his feet. "Not that this isn't fun moody man, but i was expecting a real fight, It still feels like your holding back. Funny for someone who claims their going to beat me quickly you sure are taking your sweet time about it." She said as she requipped to her Maelstrom armor and braced herself. Zora stood there for a moment with his eyes close. He then released incredible magic energy that the ground beneath him started to crack. Nova could feel his magic energy from where she was. He stood there for awhile until his eyes open with an intense stare. He leaped towards Nova with incredible speed that the ground from where he was standing was destroyed. He came towards her as he prepared to punch her. Nova didn't try to avoid but instead released a spout of water from the tip of her sword. The water gushed forth and spiraled aggressively towards her opponent. It was aim directly at Zora and was only intended to slow him down so she could evade and set her plan in motion. Zora managed to punch threw the water but was unable to hit her in time. As he landed on his feet he watched and waited for Nova's next move. Nova whipped multiple throwing knives towards Zora but he easily evaded them while moving clockwise around the arena. When she had created a full circle she equipped quickly into her quick strike armor and got behind him. from there she knocked him into the center of the circle and threw a knife between his feet. "Serpentine" Nova shouted and the attack activated. Giant pillars of water rose from each of the knives and came crashing down on Zora in the center while the one closest to him blasted his face and torso. As Zora was blasted in the face by water he was sent upward by the rushing current. "What? where did all this all water come from? Is she doing this or those daggers?" He thought to himself. He managed to get out of the water pillar and landed safely on the ground. He looked carefully at the water pillars. "I don't think these are just for shooting water into the air what is she planning." he mumbled as he stood where he was with his serene expression. He didn't make a move for he knows little about this spell. The water suddenly came crashing down on Zora, pounding him harshly. Nova was hoping this would push him so they could really fight. She took a deep breath and let out as she prepared for her opposing fighter to emerge from the high intensity blasts. The water was able to push him down the ground but even with all the water crashing down on him, with his incredible strength Zora was able to stand up and jump at Nova with an attempt to punch her, however because of the water he was unable to jump fast and his punch wasn't as powerful. Nova requiped faster than the eyes of the crowd could track and was suddenly standing in a golden dress type armor. She was completely covered: a shining helm rested on her head with the face guard tilted upwards, her dress body armor leaving only her fingers exposed, a pair of shimmering golden wings from her aeris armor bursting open to catch and disperse light around the arena, and Reaper shrouded in gold as well resting in her right hand while a shield resides on her left forearm. Zora's punch collides with her shield and creates a loud boom! Nova's eyes are dead serious. "It's time to truly fight." she states as she repeatedly spins her scythe in a circle above her head. A silver light outlines the weapons current glory as she sends it for a confused Zora. Meanwhile her guild mates stare at her from the stands, horrified that she would resort to her Faith Armor. Zora stands there with his hands in his pockets and his eyes close with a serene expression on his face once again as her scythe came closer. Zora knew this attack would cause major damage to him if he didn't do something. just before her attack collided Zora opened his eyes with an intense glare and pulled something out of his pocket just as the attack collided causing a huge explosion. Nova jumped back to a safe distance to wait for the dust settle, she didn't make a move for she had concerns about what he took out of his pocket. As the dust was clearing Nova could see him from within the cloud still standing as if nothing happened. As the dust cleared Zora was unscathed as his left arm was covered with diamond that looked like a shield on his arm, smoke was coming the center of the shield which made Nova think that that is where he attack landed and noticed it didn't even leave a scratch on it. She looked at his other hand that pulled something out of his pocket and saw a glove in it. She looked confused on why he would pull out a glove. "I must say you are very powerful." He said as he put on the glove. "To think you made me resort to using my magic. A magic i swore i would never use again. You left me with no choice, i have to finish this fight immediately before it happens again." He said referring to what happened in his past. He put down his arm with the glove on it. It was an open finger glove with a Ten Wizard Saint emblem. "Now I'm not holding back i will fight with my true power, the power of the wizard saints." He said as he released a beam of incredible purple magic energy. His diamond shield shattered and his body was covered with shadowy form being seen within the magic aura with glowing red eyes. Nova was both amazed and terrified of this power but she still refused to give up. Nova felt strength race through every vein in her body. She knew her guild was rooting for her and as she looked at Zora once more, she knew this fight would be ending soon. With a war cry she stretched her wings out and blasted into the sky. In less then a second she makes a hairpin turn and whips down at Zora with her scythe already arcing for his chest. Her scythe was inches from his chest until it was blocked by a think piece of diamond. Nova looked a Zora as his entire body was covered by thick diamond almost like armor. She was overwhelmed by his speed of creating diamond diamond as well as covering his entire body with faster then even she was able to notice. Up at the balcony where Zora's guild mates were, the master Tristan watched the fight with concern. Zora's armor shattered as Zora quickly raised his arms. Diamond appeared from his arms and looked like large arms made of diamond. Zora waved his arms down as the weight of the diamond made it fall with great momentum on top of Nova who barely had time to react. "Diamond Knuckle Crash!" Nova knew this attack could put her armor, and essentially her soul, at risk so she quickly changed to her Komainu armor and ended up having to take the hit head on. She was smashed to the other side of the arena and broke the wall as she crashed through it. When she remerged she was bleeding from a cut on her forehead and had a tiny limp. A groan escaped her as she rolled her shoulders back. "That could have been very bad Moody Man... my soul was on the line there!" she still had Reaper equipped in pristine condition but her armor was banged up. It still proudly bore the symbol of her guild in a vivid white. the rest of the armor was a glorious blue with white accents. Nova cracked her neck and knuckles as she stubbornly charged at Zora once more. Nova then stopped as she noticed Zora had disappeared again. She was unaware of Zora behind her as he kicked her round kicked her with his leg covered with diamond. which send her flying away. Before she could even try to gain control of herself Zora appeared again from where she was flying towards. His hands were covered with diamond and he placed them into the ground. His left hand was covered with diamond as spikes grew from his hand almost like a ball of spikes. "Diamond Mace." He smashed her back in the other direction kind of like he was playing ping pong. His diamond mace shattered as Zora's hands were covered with diamond again. He placed his hands into the ground. "Diamond Pillar!" a pillar of diamond rose from the ground and caught her as soon as she flew above it, it rose her into the air with 2 more diamond pillars rising after it wrapping around the pillar with nova on it. The pillar stopped suddenly and Nova was sent flying into the air by the sudden stop. the 2 other pillars that flowed it then smashed into each other with nova in the center. All 3 pillars then shattered as nova fell to the ground. Zora, who thought the fight was over, put his hands in his pocket, closed his eyes and began to walk away. There was silence for a moment until a small giggle was heard. A sudden aura of dark power blasted off Nova's body and even stopped Zora in his tracks. As Nova stood once more it was seen that the whites of her eyes had become black and her pupils were snake-like slits. Her nails became claws and a pair of black horns protruded from her skull. "I see you got a few new toys, huh girl?" Supernova said to herself, her voice sly and terrifying. She requiped as she sprinted at Zora, ending up with Dark Vision in her hand and her Hellfire and aeris armor on. "Time for payback you damned fool" she screeched and quickly slammed the hilt of her sword in her opponents stomach. Zora's eyes widened, shocked by her sudden change in stats, as he fell on his butt. He wasn't on the ground for long before Supernova slammed her blade down and pierced the ground. It exploded, sending earth, and Zora, flying in the air. and as the redhead fly up to attack him midair, the initial shock began to wear off. Zora got back in control as diamond grew from his arm to his hand, once it reached his hand it became an arrowhead and the arrowhead was launched Nova at lightning speed like a snake as it twisted and turned and collided with Nova sending her to the ground. "Diamond Spear!" the spear then shattered as Zora fell safely to the ground. "I cant believe she has that ability." he mumbled to himself. "Your taking a dangerous risk in letting that power control you Nova!" He shouted at her. "Tsk, tsk, that's no way to speak to a lady. And who are you to say what you let control you. I can smell the fear that lingers on you. You reek of sins and guilt." she states, taking on the bored appearance Zora once had. "This petty girl refused to unleash her true powers on you but I hold no such restraints. Punishment." she chants as she dances her fingers across the blade. She flies at Zora with super human speed and begins a barrage of swipes at his face, chest, arms, and stomach. When Nova struck him it was as if his skin cracked and broke from each slash she made. Zora eyes widened with surprise "Ah no way!" Zora then felt extreme pain from each of cuts she caused. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. "Not only has her strength increased enough to break threw the Diamond Skin she has an attack like this at her disposal? This ability Nova has is incredible!" He thought in his head. He tried to withstand the pain and grabbed her sword as an aura was released. He glared at Nova in response to what she said. "That is ancient history." he said a bit angered by what she said. Zora knew he would do anything as he felt such pain, "Shockwave." He calmly said as an explosion of magic energy was released from his body sending Nova flying with his grip on the sword she was forced to let go of her sword. Zora threw he sword opposite from where she was and fell on his knees due to the pain as it later wore off. Supernova dug her claws into the earth to stop herself from sliding and unequipped the sword that he threw. She combined her hellfire and quick strike armors. "What thats it? all that show and all you manage to do a little explosion! Hahaha i guess your fear is getting to you, i can sense it your fear, your sorrow, regret, you reek of it. Theres something you want to take back isn't there? Something you wish you've never done?" She said with an evil smirk. Zora closed his eyes and tried to ignore what she was saying. "But wait theres something else i sense in you. Betrayal?" Zora opened his eyes to anger and jumped at Nova with incredible speed leaving a dust cloud caused by his jump. He put his hands together as diamond grew from both his hands creating a large, thick diamond blade. "Diamond Excalibur!" he called as he charged at Supernova. The redhead quickly equipped a blade with her punishment attack and added an electric current along it as well. She charged with her remain strength and when her blade met his the explosion that inside rocked the entire arena. Supernova was forced to curl in on herself in pain as Nova regained control. The force of the explosion was so great that Zora's Diamond Skin began to crack all over his body and shattered. Zora looked at his sword and watched as the thick blade of diamond cracked and crumbled into pieces. Zora's face grinned as he looked at Nova. "Nova, to be able to shatter my magic, you are truly a powerful wizard." He thought in his head as both were caught into the explosion and blasted to the ground. Zora tried to get up but was to badly damaged as he fell back down. "Thats it i guess I'm done." He said in exhaustion. He looked over to Nova to see how she's doing. "At least the collision snapped her out of it. Thats good." Everyone in the guild on the balcony looked on in amazement. "No way!" one of the guild members said. "Zora lost?" another said. Tristan looked on with a calm and relax face "Ha to be able to break threw his defenses like that and stand a chance against his magic? Samarra Inari who knew you had such a powerful wizard in your guild." He thought in his head. Nova rolled onto her back as she calmed her breathing. Every muscle, every cell in her body was completely spent. She wondered if she would recover in time for the next day's trials. "Hey," she croaked out," Thanks for the fight. I feel like death but that was great. You're really strong Moody Man so I'm glad our guild's are allies." A huge grin spread over her face and as her vision grew dim she located her guild. Once the fight was called she began to pass out. "A tie, huh? At least Aiden can't give me hell for losing." She managed to locate him in the crowd before blacking out completely.